la foudre du diable
by erzadu67
Summary: Mirajane vît une histoire passionnée avec Fried mais quand celui çi romps le monde s'écroule , elle laisse un mot a Lisanna pour lui dire de ne pas l attendre ... Elle veut se suicider ... C'est alors qu'une course contre la mort s'engagea avec Luxus pour sauvez la vie de la jeune femme ... Y arriveras t-il et quesque leur reserve leur destin ?


La foudre du diable

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Magnolia, la barwoman allât réveillée sa jeune soeur:

Mirajane:Lisanna!Eh ho Lisanna?

Lisanna: Non pas les thons à tête de Mirajane ! Pourquoi?

Mirajane: LISANNA!

Lisanna:Quoi?Qui?Oû?Comment?!

Mirajane: REVEILLE TOI!

Lisanna: Oui c'est bon pas la peine de crier!

Mirajane: CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE REVEILLER !

Lisanna: Ah désolé!

Mirajane: Bon, aujourd'hui on commence à 06H30.

Lisanna: Et il est?

Mirajane: 05H30.

Lisanna se levas et allas se préparer. Quant à Mirajane, elle préparât le petit déjeuner qui se composé de: Tartine de pain à la confiture et Chocolat chaud.

Point de vue Mirajane:

Moi j'avais déjà mangé depuis longtemps. Quand Lisanna réapparut elle était vêtu d'une jupe rouge qui lui allait jusqu'au genou et un débardeur bleu avec la photo de notre chat (Guizmo : je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire mon salaire ne me permet pas plus.)Je lui souris. Quand je pense qu'elle as enfin trouver l'amour (Léon (il as intégré la guilde depuis peu)) Moi je suis avec Fried.

Déjà 6H15!

Mirajane: Tu viens Lisanna?

Lisanna: Vi!

Point de vue normal:

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent à la guilde vers 6H20, préparèrent la salle

.Elle ouvrit la porte à 6H30 tapante. A peine la port fut ouverte que le maitre passa la porte.

Makarov: Salut!

Mirajane: Bonjour maître!:)

Lisanna: Bonjour!:)

Makarov: Alors je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose toutes les deux.

Mirajane et Lisanna: Oui?

Makarov: Ça vous direz une augmentation?

Mirajane: C'est vrai?

Makarov : De 3000 joyaux. Bon, je dois y aller. À plus tard.

Mirajane: A plus tard!:D

Lisanna: OUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Point de vue Mirajane :

Vers 8H00 Grey et Jubia arrivèrent main dans la main.

Jubia: HIIIII Mr Grey votre pantalon!

Grey: IL EST PASSER OU?

Mirajane: Tiens tu en as justement oublié un hier.

Grey: Ah merci Mira.

Puis se fût au tour de Natsu, Erza et Jellal. Erza fût si absorbée par son fraisier et Jellal qu'elle en oublias de séparer Natsu et Grey. Peu à peu la guilde se remplit. C'est alors que je vis Fried venir vers moi :

Mirajane : Salut Fried!

Fried : Bonjour Mirajane. Tu veux bien me suivre ?

Mirajane : Oui.

Il m'emmena à l'écart, dans la réserve.

Fried : Mirajane...Cela fait longtemps maintenant que ça ne vas plus entre nous...(une larme perla aux coins des yeux)Mirajane je te quittes. Désolés...

Mira : Fried...

Je courus en pleurant jusqu'au bar et m'effondras dessus. Lucy vint me voir.

Lucy (à Natsu) :Attends-moi là Natchou. Mira ? EH Mira ? Ça va ?

Quelques secondes plus tard Fried sortit de la réserve :

Fried : PUTAIN DE VIE !

Lucy : Ah ! Je vois !

Elle me fit un énorme câlin. Toutes les filles de la guilde vinrent me réconforter. Le soir arrivas et je rentrai chez moi. Je ne pourrais pas revenir à la guilde demain et le croiser encore et encore. Non, il fallait que je change d'air. Je me levas de mon lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lisanna. Je rassembla quelques affaires. Je laissa une lettre à ma sœur.

Cher Lisanna,

J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je ne reviendrais pas donc ne m'attendais pas !

En tout cas je t'aime fort, Ta sœur Mirajane...

Voilà, c'était bien ! Cours et explicite ! Je claqua la porte et commença à marcher. Droit quand je me cognas à quelqu'un.

Moi : Désolé, Pardon ...

? : Mirajane ? Quesque tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

Moi (MERDE C'EST LUXUS) : Je pars en voyage.

Luxus : A l'heure-là ?

Moi : Oui ! Je prends le train de nuit !^^

Luxus : Bonne vacance !

Moi : Merci !

Je commença à courir avant de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre et me faire griller.

J'arriva à la gare , je monta dans le train et je m'assis à ma place.

Je ne pouvait m'endormir.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Mirajane: Fried ...Fried...

J'avais dit aux autres que je partais en voyage mais voilà elle voulait juste en pas n'importe .

*Flash Back*

Fried: Mira-belle?

Mirajane: Oui Friedounet?!

Fried: Regarde ce que j'ai fait!

Fried avait graver "F+M" entouré d'un coeur sur le bord du pont d'ou ils se trouvaient.

Mirajane:C'est magnifique!

*Fin du Flash Back*

Je compte sautée de ce pont.C'est pour ça que j'ai dis dans ma lettre à Lisanna de ne pas m'attendre , tous simplement parce'que je ne reviendrais jamais. Arrivée à destination je sortit et je me dirigeas vers le plus proche hô demandis une chambre.

?:NATSU GREY ARRETAIT DE VOUS BATTRE!

Mirajane dans sa tête: Aie Aie Aie!J'avais pas prévue ça!

Je me faufilas ni vue, ni personne ne me reconnue.

Je m'assit sur mon lit et m'endormis encore habillé dernière nuit avant de rejoindre le monde des lendemain matin je me réveillas me préparas très très voulais que cette dernière journée soit la journée se passas extrémmement soir je me demandas si celas valait vraiment la peine de mettre un terme à ma commençait à me dire que c'était une bêtise quand je reçus une lettre qui me fis changer d'avis.

Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de Fried et Bixrow le lundi 26 juin.

C'était la goutte qui fit débordais du commençais à courir vers ce vût l' montas sur le sol au rebord la longueur était d'aproximativement de 60 mè sentit quelqu'un derrière .

Luxus: Mirajane arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu pourrais tombée!

Mirajane: T'as pas compris? Je veux en finir.J'avenças d'un pas.

Luxus: !DESCEND DE LA !PREND MA MAIN.

Je commença à pleurer.

Mirajane: NON!JE VEUX MOURIR !Un pas de plus.

Luxus me retendis sa l'attrapas et descendit de ce rebord.J'enlaça Luxus en continuant de pleurer.

Mirajane: BOUHOUHOU désolée!

Luxus: Mirajane?

Mirajane: Oui?

Luxus: C'est à cause de Fried?

Mirajane aquiéça.

Luxus: IL VAS ME LE PAYER CE BIIIIIIIP

Mirajane: Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

Luxus: Parce que je t'aime.

Mirajane: Fried n'est qu'un idiot; moi aussi je t'aime.

POINT DE VUE NORMAL

Ils s'embrassè ils ne virent pas un homme armé se faufilé derrière c'est d'une même balle que les deux amants moururent.

FIN !

La fin est très tragique je sais! Bisoux! à plus


End file.
